


The Tsar's Architect Drawing

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Architect!Merlin, Art, M/M, Versailles AU, rotrude fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys has been invited to Versailles to gather ideas. He is sketching interesting details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tsar's Architect Drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Tsar's Architect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178137) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> I am in love with your historical AUs, this marvellous Versailles one is no exception. Keep churning them out. I also feel like I learn so much from reading them. Your research is superdooper. Don't ever change *hugs*

                                      

 

 

                                         

 


End file.
